villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Monkey-For-A-Head
Professor Monkey-For-A-Head (also simply known as Monkey-For-A-Head) is one of the main antagonists from the Earthworm Jim series. In the animated series, he was voiced by . Personality Monkey-For-A-Head is often waspish, irritable, hot-tempered, argumentative, and quick to anger. Like many mad scientists, he thinks very highly of himself and has zero tolerance for insults or mockery. Despite their symbiotic relationship, Monkey-For-A-Head is often at odds with the monkey, with the monkey often being responsible for the Professor's lab-related blunders. Monkey-For-A-Head will only work on a project for as long as it interests him before absentmindedly tossing it aside for a new endeavor. Evidence of this can be seen as many of his old lab-grown monstrosities freely roam his massive laboratory, apparently forgotten. He is also quite psychopathic and insane, as it should be evident from him voluntarily grafting a monkey to his own head. History ''Earthworm Jim'' The Professor has a reputation for being quite possibly the most advanced super-scientist in the galaxy, which gets him plenty of work as a freelance weapons designer. He spends his time in a massive laboratory conducting strange, unethical experiments and creating devastating weapons. At some point, he decided to graft an entire living monkey to his skull, possibly as a dubious attempt to increase his already impressive intelligence. But this backfired considerably as the monkey will often disrupt the Professor's experiments. However, there was an upside to this as the Professor, through the monkey, has become much more nimble and athletic. Eventually, the Professor's reputation caught the attention of Queen Slug-For-A-Butt. The Queen commissioned the Professor to create the Ultra-High-Tech-Indestructible-Super-Space-Cyber-Suit so that she may become powerful enough to expand her rule throughout the galaxy. The suit was eventually finished and in transit to the Queen, but was unfortunately lost amidst a skirmish, crash-landing on a backwater planet called Earth. The Professor could remedy this predicament by simply making another super-suit, had the monkey not eaten the original blueprints. But things would start to look up when Jim, the super-suit's new owner, would find himself recklessly wandering into the Professor's laboratory. The Professor unleashed all sorts of weaponized machines and test-tube monstrosities in an effort to subdue the mutated annelid and reclaim the suit. However, Jim proved to be too powerful, thanks to the suit, and was able to fight back the Professor's experiments, find his way out of the laboratory's labyrinthine interior and continue on his intergalactic quest. Apparently surviving his encounter with Jim largely unscathed, not much is known about what happened to the Professor afterwards. With the Queen slain by Jim's hand, the Professor presumably returned to his life as a mad-scientist-for-hire. Animated Series The Professor remains largely identical to his original depiction in the animated series, with the exception of claiming to have been a simple dairy-farmer before grafting a monkey to his head and becoming an evil mad scientist afterwards. Also, the reason for the Professor being unable to create another super-suit has changed. In this series, the Professor is fully able to create as many super-suits as he wants, but it would be useless without a Battery-of-the-Gods, of which the Professor was only able to claim one of and said battery resides in the suit Jim possesses. The Professor had attempted to retrieve another battery, but was thwarted by the Gods and turned into a human bread-maker as punishment. Now, when focusing, the Professor can produce warm, freshly baked bread from the confines of his lab-coat, and he can produce pumpernickel by cranking the monkey's tail. The Professor is much more active in his attempts to reclaim the super-suit from Jim in this series, often attacking Jim personally with some new invention of his. He will even team up with other villains, such as Psy-Crow, in joint attempts to subdue Jim. Trivia *It seems that grafting animals into one's head runs in the Professor's family, as in Earthworm Jim 3D, Jim met the Professor's late great aunt, Baroness Beaver-for-a-Head, who lost her beaver head, and Jim must bring it back to get a Golden Udder. Also, in the comic book mini-series, when the Professor attempts to take control of the suit, it runs amok and annoys him in various ways, including "marrying his gram-gram." His grandmother, seen in the background of that particular panel, also appears to have a monkey grafted to her head. *In the cartoon, the Professor and his primate companion live in a lavish space station laboratory where they enjoy their many hobbies, including recreation, grooming, and gourmet cooking. *According to the cartoon, some of the Professor's more devious inventions include pay-toll toilets and atomic bananas. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mutated Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:Hybrids Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains